


The day I spoke

by Izzyfrizzy808



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfrizzy808/pseuds/Izzyfrizzy808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway gets himself into girl trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day I spoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireRune-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FireRune-chan).



Chapter one

Lukas sat on the edge of the bench in school, His heart rate accelerating as a (h/c) haired girl walked towards him. A blush graced his pale face as she smiled and waved at him. He couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat.  
“Hi Lukas! How are you?” The girl questioned happily. He nodded. He never spoke to (f/n), He preferred to listen to her talk. Her voice was soothing to him. She went on about her best friend’s soccer tournament and the good grade she got on the test. He began zoning out as he daydreamed of taking her out and treating her to a movie. “Lukas? Did you hear me?” He quickly was brought back to present by her distressed voice. “Gilbert asked me out!” She exclaimed nervously waiting for her friend’s reaction.  
“No! You can’t!” He exclaimed suddenly. She leaned back shocked at the outburst.  
“You can talk? Since when and why not?” She shouted back. “I came to you thinking you’d approve, but you’re freaking yelling at me!” She looked hurt, betrayed even.  
“Because I…. I just….. I LOVE YOU!!!” He yelled and ran, He heard a clatter behind him and reached to feel his cross pin that usually rested in his gold hair, it was gone. Tears left his eyes and poured down his cheeks.  
(f/n) picked up the cross barrette and studied it closely. “Lukas…” She murmured softly, tears dripping slowly down her face. “You idiot…”


End file.
